A multidisciplinary research center had been organized to study the anatomical, biochemical and physiological effects of alcohol on the brain. Direct and indirect influences of alcohol on the central nervous system in animals and humans will be investigated. Acute and chronic effects of alcohol will be explored, including developmental aspects and the phenomena of alcohol withdrawal. Observations will also be made of peripheral and behavioral consequences of the actions of alcohol on the central nervous system. The objective of this research is to produce new knowledge that may be relevant to the clinical and social problems of alcohol abuse and alcoholism, and to their amelioration, through advances in neurobiology and biobehavioral science. In this continuation application these studies enter their second year.